pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Theme
Pokémon Theme is the opening theme song for Pokémon: Indigo League, and the first opening theme song of the English Pokémon anime series, as well as the first track in Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master. It is used through episodes IL001 to IL082. It is also used in the opening of MS001: Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back, and of MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You! Owing to its extensive use, it is the most iconic theme music of the English Dub of the franchise. Lyrics TV version :�� :I wanna be the very best :Like no one ever was :To catch them is my real test :To train them is my cause :I will travel across the land :Searching far and wide :Teach Pokémon to understand :The power that's inside :Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me :I know it's my destiny :you're my best friend :In a world we must defend :Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true :Our courage will pull us through :You teach me, and I'll teach you :Pokémon :Gotta catch 'em all! :Gotta catch 'em all! :Po-ké-mon! Movie version :�� :I want to be the very best :Like no one ever was, :To catch them is my real test :To train them is my cause, :I will travel across the land :Searching far and wide, :Teach Pokémon to understand :The power that's inside! (Power inside!) :Pokémon! :Gotta catch 'em all :It's you and me, :I know it's my destiny! :Pokémon! :Oh you're my best friend :In a world we must defend! :Pokémon! :A heart so true :Our courage will pull us through! :You teach me and I'll teach you :Pokémon! :(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all! :Every challenge along the way :With courage I will face :I will battle everyday :To claim my rightful place! :Come with me; the time is right! :There's no better team :Arm in arm, we'll win the fight! :It's always been our dream! :Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all :It's you and me. :I know it's my destiny! :Pokémon! :Oh you're my best friend :In a world we must defend! :Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! :A heart so true :Our courage will pull us through, :You teach me and I'll teach you :Pokémon! :(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!) :Pokémon! :It's you and me. :I know it's my destiny! :Pokémon! :Oh you're my best friend :In a world we must defend! :Pokémon! :A heart so true :Our courage will pull us through :You teach me and I'll teach you :Pokémon! :(I'll catch you!) :(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all! :Pokémon! Appearances Humans *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Delia Ketchum *Gary Oak *James *Jessie *Misty *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Professor Oak Pokémon *Articuno *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Caterpie/Butterfree *Ash's Charmander/Charizard *Ash's Pidgeotto *Ash's Squirtle *Brock's Onix *Brock's Zubat *Giant Tentacruel *James' Koffing *Jessie's Ekans *Lt. Surge's Raichu *Sabrina's Haunter *Team Rocket's Meowth Videos Original Pokemon Theme Song & Intro EN - HD HQ Category:English opening themes Category:Songs Category:Songs from Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master